


Don't Lie to God!

by Andromytta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: "Don't lie to God!", Episode 13X10 Coda, Even though at posting it hasn't aired yet., Fan Theory., Gen, Wayward Daughters., just go with it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta
Summary: Basically, a scene that popped in my head based on my theory behind Donna's line in the preview for Wayward Sisters.  My actual theory in end notes.





	Don't Lie to God!

_Scene set in a room not unlike an interrogation room.  Sheriff Donna Hanscum on one side of the table, the Winchesters on the other side._

 

**Dean:** What did you do to Donna???  Come on man, let her go.  I-I love her!

**Donna:**   Don't lie to God!!!!

**Sam:** Whoa, ho!  Simmer down.

**Dean:** God?  Seriously?  Like, what are we even supposed to call you now?  Chuck?  Donna?

**Donna/God:** The Great and Powerful Oz.

**Sam:** Seriously?  Dude, what is going on?

**Donna/God:** _Slow smirk._ Let me tell you a story.....

 

**END SCENE**

**Author's Note:**

> So, I think it's possible that Donna could be God's new vessel. If not that, then Donna is totally Chuck's type, so maybe they're together. I don't know. And I wan't be watching live tomorrow night, so no spoilers, please!
> 
> Also, no I don't think Dean would ever lie about being in love with Donna. It's just where my brain went during insomnia.


End file.
